


Wish: Fulfilled

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's study parties don't normally end with orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish: Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Teen Wolf Rare Pair Ficathon](http://christhemsworth.livejournal.com/614.html). Prompt by heardtheowl was Erica/Lydia/Allison SLEEPOVER PARTY! You know, like the kinds guys imagine girls having. This would work perfectly if it all ended up being one of Stiles' daydreams. LOL!

Lydia really didn’t know at which point her study session with chocolate and cake had tipped over into an orgy. She didn’t really care, not that much, as Allison kissed her hip again and slid the pad of her thumb over Lydia’s clit. Luckily Lydia could bury the scream she wanted to let out in the press of Erica’s mouth.

There had been a conversation about Erica’s boobs. She remembered that. Erica had tried to claim that becoming a werewolf had made them perkier and Lydia had made comments about push up bras and then they’d stripped off their tops to compare. Erica had a really fabulous rack, all milk white skin, no blemishes and she was right about the perkiness but Lydia was sure her slightly fuller, more rounded chest was just as good. Which had led to them touching and Allison had been called in as an impartial judge to stroke and caress and taste and decide who…

Maybe it had been the pajamas. Lydia always went to bed cute. Short little checked shorts and a pretty camisole were cute. Not sexy. Erica had gone for sexy. Well. Her pjs were black and a little slinky and clingy and looked really good lying on the floor after Lydia had stripped off the bottoms with her teeth. Allison had been in bra and panties when they’d started the pillow fight, huge fluffy white pillows that Lydia wasn’t even sure she actually owned. 

None of that mattered as Allison slipped two fingers inside, using her clever tongue to lick at Lydia’s clit. She wasn’t going to last, could already feel the clench of her belly, the waves of sensation that would pull her under. Erica’s still red lipsticked lips on her breast tipped her over the edge. This time the scream was a moan and a gasp and an all-out fucking orgasm whimper. Allison was grinning as she knelt up between Lydia’s legs but Lydia had enough strength left to tug her down and kiss the smugness out of her. Erica approved, rubbing against Lydia’s leg and kissing her neck and then Allison’s and then back to her and maybe – just maybe – Lydia could go for round two, three, seven.

The door slamming open had them all shrieking and grabbing for the sheets and discarded clothing and it was panicked chaos for a minute. Stiles and Derek were there. Derek turned his back immediately but Stiles prevaricated, turning and covering his eyes and staring all at the same time. Derek’s hand over his eyes finally allowed Lydia to wrap her sheet more firmly around herself.

“Yes?” She was calm. She was in control. She was the best. Her mantra managed to tamp down embarrassment, for now anyway.

“I didn’t mean to touch it.” Stiles was making even less sense than usual. “So sorry. So so sorry.” His apologies trailed off.

“There was a talisman.” Derek’s voice sounded strained. “We were worried it might cause problems.”

“No. No problems.” That was Allison. Who, ninja-like, had managed to get into her jeans and top. Lydia doubted she had any underwear on, so there was that.

Derek nodded and pulled Stiles out of the room. The girls looked at each other. Erica shrugged. “Same time next week?”


End file.
